wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're All Friends
"We're All Friends" is the opening track to Here Comes a Song from 1992. It was later re-recorded in 2006 and 2007 for the album Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn, and featured in the video for You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. The tune was later used for the song I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! in 2007, which itself was adapted into Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party in 2012. Listen Lyrics Here Comes a Song= Barton, is friends with Alex Who's friends with Jesse And they all like apples Adrian, is friends with Sascha Who's friends with Rebecca And they all like the swings Benjamin, is friends with Michelle Who's friends with Sarah And they all like fire engines David, is friends with Joseph Who's friends with Daniel And they all like Timothy We're all friends, here at this kindy Although at times you wouldn't think so But a smile or a hug, or a gentle "I'm sorry." Makes you feel okay Rachel, is friends with Fergus Who's friends with Caroline And they all like dress-UP |-|We're All Friends (book)= Murray is friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff And we all like Greg Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with The Captain And we all like Wags Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might be sad. But a smile, or a hug, or a gentle "I'm sorry..." Makes you feel okay... Okay, that's right! Well, Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with The Captain And they all like Wags |-|Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn= Sam: Murray, he's friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff All: And we all like Sam Sam: Henry, he's friends with Dorothy who's friends with the Captain! All: And they all like Wags Sam: Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might feel sad But-a smile or a hug or a gentle 'I'm sorry' Makes you feel ok All: OK---- Sam: OK- All: OK---- Sam: Well, Henry, he's friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain All: And they all like Wags Sam: (Whistles tune For 16 counts) Sam: Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might feel sad But a-smile or a hug or a gentle 'I'm sorry' Makes you feel ok All: OK---- All: OK---- Sam: Well, Murray, he's friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff All: And we all like Sam. Song Credits Trivia * The 2006 version, featuring Greg, was released with a book that came with a CD. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album shows Murray, Jeff, and Greg's names in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. * The 1992 and 2007 versions play in C, while the 2006 version plays in A. * This is the first song to contain lyrics in the album booklet. * This song hasn't been performed since 2011. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Greg Page later gave royalties for the song credits, starting with the Wiggle Time! album. Appearances Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:We're All Friends (book) Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wonderful World! songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs